warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellheart
|namest=Deputy: Elder: |namesl=Shellheart Shellheart |familyt=Mate: Sons: |familyl=Rainflower (formerly) Oakheart, Crookedstar |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Oakheart |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Crookedjaw |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise}} '''Shellheart' is a dappled gray tom.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :During the flooding of the camp, water continually keeps rising, and Hailstar asks for Shellheart's opinion on what to do. He replies that the water is rising fast, and will reach the elder's den soon. At this, Hailstar announces that they must evacuate. Brightsky argues, but when Shellheart states that together they can rebuild anything except for cats who have drowned to save bits of twig, Brightsky reluctantly agrees. Just as they're about to leave, he asks where Rainflower is, and she answers, coming along with Brambleberry. Shellheart narrows his eyes, asking if the kits are here yet, to which Brambleberry replies that she doesn't know. Rainflower tells him to go help Hailstar, and he turns away, worried for his kits. :Soon, the pains come and Shellheart carries her up to a wide branch of an old oak tree. There, Rainflower begins kitting, and Brambleberry asks him if he can go back to get her herbs. He nods, but comes back empty-handed, as the water had already flooded the medicine den. The first kit comes out, and Brambleberry hands it to Shellheart with caution. The second kit does too, and Rainflower names them Oakkit and Stormkit. They both admire them, and Shellheart states that kits born in a tough storm are destined to be great warriors, and it's a shame they can't both be leaders of RiverClan. :A little later, he is seen with Ottersplash gathering stems to rebuild the camp. After Stormkit is knocked out of a tree by a magpie, Hailstar tells him that it wouldn't have happened if he had stayed in the clearing. He is amused by this behavior, and calls to Shellheart. Shellheart arrives, and notices that this is about Stormkit. He assumes that his son has done something else troublesome, and asks if everything's ok. Hailstar then tells him that Stormkit will be a brave warrior if he doesn't drown himself before training. He suggests they do something about the magpie, as it's beginning to think it owns RiverClan territory. Shellheart asks if they should drive it off or catch it and Hailstar responds by saying that they should catch it due to lack of fish. Shellheart immediately wants to send out a patrol to catch the magpie, but Hailstar tells him to wait until Rippleclaw's patrol returns. :When Rippleclaw returns with news of ThunderClan taking Sunningrocks, Shellheart growls and climbs the branch to see that Pinestar has stretched out on the rocks as if it's his own territory. He then scrambles down and asks if they're going to let ThunderClan stay there. Stormkit says that they can win, but Shellheart snaps his head around and hushes Stormkit. Stormkit once again tries to argue, but Shellheart brushes in front of hm, telling him that he's too young for this debate. Through arguments, Hailstar finally decides that they won't fight. However, he sends Shellheart, Rippleclaw, Ottersplash, and Brightsky to Sunningrocks not to fight, but to warn them that Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan. Shellheart digs his claws into the ground, stating that they'll certainly get the message. He and his patrol swims to Sunningrocks, and Shellheart growls that they're on RiverClan's territory. Sunfall steps forward and tells him to make them leave. Shellheart calmly replies that this is not a battle worth fighting yet, and conveys the rest of the message to Pinestar and Sunfall. Rippleclaw starts to get aggressive, but Shellheart warns him, and ends by saying they'll take it back when they want it back. :Just before Stormkit and Crookedkit sneak out of camp, he and Hailstar are seen beside a tree, heads dipped in conversation. Sormkit is let out of the medicine den, and Oakkit says that Shellheart had sat with him night after night. Shellheart pokes his nose into the nursery and asks how it is being back. Stormkit says that he has his own nest, and Rainflower insists that Stormkit sleep in his own nest and wants to rename him Crookedkit. Shellheart gets furious at her because of this and calls her heartless. Then he declares that if she names him Crookedkit, they would no longer be mates and that he would never share a den or a piece of fresh-kill with her ever again. When Crookedkit comes in and says that he would sleep in his own nest and get his name changed to stop them fighting, Shellheart replies saying that is wasn't his fault; it was hers and he points his tail at Rainflower. :During Oakheart's warrior ceremony, Rainflower tells him that Crookedpaw would never be as great as him. Shellheart gets angry at her and defends Crookedpaw by yelling at her, "Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself, just once?" :When Rainflower dies, Shellheart sees her dead body and is absolutely devastated by her death. Crookedjaw realizes that although Shellheart never understood how she was so heartless and favored Oakheart more than Crookedjaw, he never stopped loving his former mate, even when she was cruel towards his son. He also notices that his father suddenly looked older in that moment. After Mudfur announces that he wishes to become a medicine cat, Shellheart tells the Clan that he wants to step down from his position and become an elder. Crookedjaw is named his successor. :Later, Crookedjaw visits him after a Gathering. Shellheart tells his son how proud he is, and how proud Rainflower would have been. Earlier, Brambleberry tells Crookedjaw that Shellheart is suffering from a painful lump in his belly that has never been survived by any warrior that has had it. :One moon later, Shellheart dies, and he is the one who gives Crookedstar his ninth life, along with the gift of loyalty, after which stating that if he'd known about Mapleshade, he would've guided Crookedstar better during his life. Bluestar's Prophecy :Shellheart is RiverClan's deputy under Hailstar's leadership. :Shellheart is first seen on the patrol that scouts inside of ThunderClan's territory, stating that it was more prey for RiverClan and less for ThunderClan. When he smells fresh ThunderClan scent, his patrol stops at the flick of his tail. He is attacked by Stormtail in the battle against ThunderClan. He yowls at his Clanmates to fight. Shellheart is attacked by Bluefur, though, he manages to throw her off, wrenching her forepaw. He tells his Clan to retreat, then states that the rocks are still theirs. Trivia *Despite being mentioned as a tom in the allegiances of ''Bluestar's Prophecy, he was mentioned to be a she-cat multiple times within the book.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 297, 298, and 300 *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Shellheart is the father of Lilystem's kits.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *However, in the allegiances for Crookedstar's Promise, Rainflower is said to be the mother of Shellheart's kits.Revealed in the allegiances for Crookedstar's Promise This was changed to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog *After Crookedstar's kits die, he thinks of all those he lost-but fails to remember Shellheart. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rainflower (formerly): Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Oakheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Unnamed Tom: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandson: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandsons: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Status Unknown :Stormfur: Great Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Elders